


идиотская рефлексия

by Sovincent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, а еще он выпил, ангст, воспоминания, милый заботливый шанкс, невзаимные чувства, но лично мне грустно, нытье рейли, расставание, рейли вспоминает молодость и это тоже мило, я люблю нытье рейли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovincent/pseuds/Sovincent
Summary: О том, как Рейли с разбитым сердечком провёл последнюю ночь на Оро Джексоне.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Silvers Rayleigh
Kudos: 5





	идиотская рефлексия

— Назову его Эйсом! — Роджер ударил кулаком по столу, и тот, жалобно заскрипев, подскочил, повыливав из огромных кружек эль. Присутствовавшие одобрительно кричали в ответ, благословляя на свой манер нерождённого наследника. — Достойная замена мне вырастет! Или, если девчонка получится, то Энн!

— Хреново, если девчонка… — раздалось откуда-то из темноты каюты.

— Эй-эй! Попрошу! — палец Роджера поучительно и грозно взмыл вверх. — Отличная королева пиратов выйдет, не разводите мне тут нытьё. Вас же, может, под моим флагом поведёт.

— Держи карман шире! — в ту сторону, откуда раздалось ответное ржание, была брошена кружка.

— Поживём увидим! То есть… Поживёте! Я-то ни черта не увижу, — грохотом расхохотался капитан, вытирая слёзы — вовсе не от грусти.

Отовсюду полетели упрёки и осуждающие возгласы, мол, поосторожней с шуточками, а то всех в итоге на слезу пробьёт! Правда, пробивало всех только на смех в пьяном угаре.

— Капитан, капитан, а ребёнка-то вы кому отдадите на защиту? Отдайте мне, воспитаю вам наследничка!

— Такого наследничка, какого ты мне воспитаешь, потом нужно будет с содой отмывать! Нет уж, нет уж, дружище, — махал рукой капитан.

— Ну коне-е-ечно, — протянул голос в ответ, — вы Рейли отдадите, как главной мамке, а? Плохой выбор! Получится зашуганный, как наш клоун!

Во мраке откуда-то из-под стола возмущённо взвизгнул Багги.

— Кому отдам, это не вашего ума дело, балбесы, — ухмылялся в усы Роджер. — И если кто будет лучшей матерью Эйсу, так только Руж. Она у меня уж такая прелесть, какой вы и представить не можете.

— Можем-можем, видали, мы…

Что произнесено было в ответ, Рейли уже не услышал, стремительно покинув каюту и, нервно одёргивая рукава, отошёл к борту Оро Джексона, оперевшись на него локтями, и какое-то время усердно тёр ладонями лицо. То ли стараясь протрезветь, то ли, напротив, опьянеть ещё больше. Или просто забыться.

Свежий ночной воздух казался ему спёртым, даже по сравнению с душной каютой, в которой провёл последние полчаса. Но туда, откуда были отлично слышны разгульные крики бухающей команды, он больше возвращаться точно не имел никакого желания. Взяв со стоящего поодаль ящика бутыль с чем-то крепким — его не сильно интересовало, с чем именно, — Рейли двинулся вдоль широкой палубы, подальше от проклятой каюты.

Ну и сложно же напиться человеку, который владеет собой и своим сознанием настолько, что даже не может от этого сознания куда-то деться! Он бы дорого сейчас дал за возможность замутнить разум и отдаться на волю этой самой бутылки, однако она не способна была унести его мысли дольше чем на пару мгновений. Чуткий и не теряющий самообладание, Рейли безумно хотел самообладание потерять.

Раньше его так легко было вывести из себя! Если вспомнить, даже глупые споры Шанкса и Багги о северном и южном полюсах могли наслать на себя гнев старпома Оро Джексона. Не то что бы он когда-то сердился на них всерьёз… Но кричать на них было даже забавно. Во всяком случае, не более забавно, чем отчитывать Роджера за любые промахи — а у Короля Пиратов их было хоть отбавляй!

Теперь, безукоризненно владеющий собственными эмоциями, истинный мастер Воли Рейли-сама не мог по-настоящему предаться фривольным чувствам! Всё было так чётко предрешено в его рассудке… Все чувства были кристально чисты и понятны, все страхи и слабости теперь были как на ладони, только и делай что разбирайся с ними и анализируй!

Все, кроме одного чувства, которое Рейли никогда не мог ни проанализировать, ни устранить, ни уж тем более преодолеть. И это чувство было тем, которое он хотел смыть напрочь алкоголем в первую же очередь. Оно, нарушая обычный порядок в голове Рейли, крушило всё на своём пути, спутывало все мысли, мешало любому сосредоточению, могло нахлынуть в любой неподходящий момент — а именно неподходящие моменты оно и выбирало! Такие, как сейчас.

Последняя ночь на Оро Джексоне, последняя гулянка с командой, многие люди из которой заменили Рейли семью, безо всякого преувеличения. Последняя ночь — и Рейли разнылся, как полный идиот, да так, что даже не может поприсутствовать на этом «досрочном обмывании дня рождения Эйса». Или Энн. Или кто там, блять, родится у него.

Роджер счастлив — не меньше, чем был счастлив, когда покорил мир. Роджер смеётся — не менее безудержно, как смеялся на Рафтеле. Ещё какие-то полгода назад Рейли казалось, что ничто не радует его так, как весёлый блеск в глазах капитана. Что ж, теперь, похоже, Рейли должен быть так же счастлив за него.

И за Руж. И за всех собравшихся сегодня ночью на Оро Джексоне. Чудесное же выдалось многолетнее приключение! Серьёзно, просто блеск! На свете нет людей, кто был бы счастливее них или свободнее них! Столько прошли эти закалённые в ежедневных стычках морские волки, грызущиеся теперь не за право первым (после капитана и старпома) ступить на остров, а за лишнюю кружку эля. Столько прошли эти юнги, с диким остервенением в глазах, совсем не детским, бросающиеся в смерч битвы.

Столько прошли Роджер и Рейли, однажды повстречавшиеся, да так давно, что Роджер наверняка и не помнит, когда, как и где.

Но Рейли помнит всё: каждое мгновение дня, который перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову да потом ещё и вытряс из него все потаённые чувства и желания Сильверса. То была его страсть к путешествиям, открытиям, поиску себя, и… Вообще говоря, не только к этому.

Господи, столько лет он провёл бок о бок с Роджером, каждый божий день страшной призрачной тенью, истинным Тёмным Королём ступая за капитаном, будучи готовым в любой момент принять на себя удар. Глупые злые языки, до которых, впрочем, Рейли особо и не было дела, часто язвили, что у пиратов нет чувства долга или чести, что они, как и любые бандиты, продажные скотины и всё в таком духе. Да пусть этот невежественный люд кричит что ему угодно и строит из Роджера образ истинного дьявола, но Рейли искренне — и не пустословно — считал себя воплощением преданности.

Раньше, анализируя собственные поступки, он всегда задавался вопросом, откуда в нём такая иррациональная тяга к Роджеру, необъяснимая даже их крепкой дружбой и высокими понятиями морали. Иногда его обожание переходило границы — даже личные границы Гола Ди, а это ещё надо постараться! И со временем и с ужасом когда-то Рейли открывал в себе всё новые и новые страшные чувства к Королю Пиратов.

И теперь он ощущал себя беспомощным, жалким и убогим, отверженно стоя на палубе и глядя в чёрный горизонт, будто брошенная девчонка из второсортного романа, которые они когда-то в молодости, умирая от смеха, читали с Роджером по ролям. От абсурдной ненависти к себе хотелось куда-то направить гнев, с силой пнуть ногой борт корабля, разломать мачту. Но он понимал, что даже один такой удар сможет образовать нехилую пробоину, и вот только потопа им сейчас не хватало.

Сдерживая себя в бессильном порыве, Рейли стиснул зубы и мысленно приказывал себе не плакать, ни за что, сука, не лить слёз. Так низко он ещё не опустился.

— Рейли-сан! — послышалось за спиной, и Сильверс вздрогнул.

Вздрогнул он не только от неожиданности, но и от ужаса, понимая, что настолько позволил чувствам овладеть собой, что даже не распознал чужое присутствие, да ещё и так близко! В холодном рассудке Рейли может «видеть» людей в радиусе нескольких километров, а сейчас, поддавшись гневу, не ощутил даже мальчишку Шанкса!

— Чего тебе? — оперевшись рукой о борт и сжав его в пальцах до хруста — то ли костяшек, то ли древесины — спросил Сильверс.

— Вы ушли, — кратко ответил юнга, со спокойной улыбкой и по обыкновению проницательным взглядом. Его внимательные глаза даже не покосились на нервно дрожащую руку старпома, а только пристально разглядывали лицо Рейли. — Мне жаль.

— Ты о чём? — небрежно улыбнулся тот, вернув кое-какое самообладание и скрестив руки на груди. — Неужели так подкачал себе Волю, что уже чувствуешь, как твоему учителю пора блевать за борт?

— Вам не стоит обманывать меня, Рейли-сан, — голос мальчика всегда был довольно необычен своим глубоким звучанием и рассудительным тоном, под стать учителю, но теперь казался даже жутковатым. Мало какой ребёнок может так владеть интонацией. — Я не уверен, что должен сейчас быть с вами, но… Я не мог не прийти. Вы своим Хаки там команду вырубите — скажите спасибо, что я отшутился им, мол, старик Рейли морских королей гоняет, — Шанкс вкрадчиво улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — Сильверс усмехнулся в ответ. — Я действительно сегодня перебрал лишнего, и…

— Перестаньте врать, Рейли-сан, — повторил Шанкс. — Вы заменили мне отца и подарили мне море — меньшее, что я могу сейчас сделать, это быть рядом с вами. Я не могу помочь вам в вашем горе, но не бухать же мне в стороне, помня, как вы здесь разносите пол-корабля!

— Такое уж «горе», — вновь пренебрежительно махнул Рейли, зная, что сейчас лишь глупее выглядит, убеждая проницательного мальчишку в том, что всё в порядке. — Всего лишь…

— Всего лишь потеря самого дорогого сокровища?

— Ты откуда таких эпитетов нахватался, щегол? — Рейли засмеялся и приложился к горлышку бутылки. — Выдумаешь тоже, «сокровище». Никакой пират не захочет прощаться со своим судном и своим… капитаном. Но каждый через это проходит, так чего ж мне разводить тут сопливые драмы?

— И правда… — снисходительно покачал головой Шанкс, показывая своим видом, что не верит ни единому слову Рейли. Он непринуждённо встал рядом у борта, прервав мучительный для Сильверса зрительный контакт и сам устремив куда-то в пустоту взгляд. — А ведь вы давно его любите?

— Давно, — сухо ответил Рейли, с чьих губ уже исчезла натянутая улыбка.

— Раньше, чем вы меня на корабль взяли?

— Намного раньше, щегол.

— Я, в общем-то, так и был уверен, — голос мальчика был тише обычного. — Мне правда-правда очень жаль.

— Мило с твоей стороны.

— Ага.

Повисла тишина, которую, оказывается, Рейли всё же боялся. Ему страшно было оставаться наедине с собой — с той разрушительной силой, что скрывалась в его душе, не поддаваясь никакому контролю. Но пасовать перед лицом бесконтрольной мощи было не в характере Тёмного Короля, и он лишь опустился на палубу, откинувшись спиной на борт и вновь отхлебнув из бутылки. Шанкс сел следом.

— Он говорил, что я его самый близкий человек, — вдруг сказал Рейли, сдавшись перед тяжёлым молчанием. — И я ведь был! Я клянусь тебе, он никому не доверял так, как мне.

— Я знаю, — Шанкс доверительно прильнул к Рейли, будто надеясь успокоить бушующую ауру своего учителя хотя бы своим присутствием. — Это все видели, он любил вас больше всех на свете.

— Не больше себя, впрочем, — пожал плечами Рейли, — и за это сложно его осуждать.

— Разве капитан такой уж самовлюблённый?

— Не самовлюблённый. Но… Как бы это сказать? Влюблённый в собственные цели, интересы, убеждения, всё в таком духе. Не в себя, но в своё дело. В свой статус даже! В свою славу. В своего будущего наследника. В Руж.

— Если честно, — неуверенно начал Шанкс, — я всегда раньше думал, что он влюблён и в вас. Разве такого не было?

Рейли легко распознавал за неуверенным тоном искусную актёрскую игру. Все слова, что произносил мальчишка, были чётко им продуманы, и эта показушная неловкость была лишь вежливостью.

— Чёрт его знает. Если он и был в меня влюблён, он сам этого явно не осознавал. Я знаю, каким взглядом он одаряет новый неизведанный остров, и каким уделяет меня. Это несравнимо разное, да я и не жаловался никогда. Пока он не начал смотреть на Руж так, как не смотрел даже на Рафтель.

— Вы никогда не признавались ему в своих чувствах? Не намекали? — Шанкс уже не старался выглядеть смущённым или неловким, а расспрашивал прямо и с живым интересом. Неизвестно, было ли то детское любопытство, или слишком активное желание «помочь».

Рейли только беззвучно посмеялся над той простой и понятной картиной, что вырисовывалась перед мальчиком в его упрощённом детском восприятии. Каким бы ни был Шанкс умным и проницательным, он до смешного несерьёзно всё воспринимал.

— Не тот человек Роджер, с кем можно иметь нормальные отношения, и тебе ли этого не знать, — Рейли отхлебнул из бутылки. — Это у вас, молодых, всё так легко — признался, не признался. Люблю, не люблю.

— Вы ведь тоже были молодыми тогда?

— Да, но Роджер никогда не попадал под категорию, м… «Понимающего» человека. Сейчас я вспоминаю, сколько раз я ему шептал, кричал, прямо в лицо говорил, что люблю его — мне аж стыдно становится, ха-ха! Вот только эти слова пусты для него, ведь он и без того прекрасно понимал мои чувства. Правда, воспринимал их несколько… Иначе.

— Ему не нравились, э… мужчины?

— Хер знает, кто ему нравится, Шанкс, — резко бросил Рейли. — И это, блять, меня всегда выводило из себя. Он может спать с любым, сука, существом. Он спал с девушками, мужчинами, русалками, минками, прости господи!

— Но не с вами? — осторожно уточнил Шанкс.

— Да и со мной спал, будь он неладен, — с горечью ответил Сильверс. — И не раз, и не два. После каждой нашей пьянки, заканчивающейся у него в постели, я наутро ненавидел себя больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Бог, блять, видит, что каждый чёртов раз я хотел его и ложился с ним даже на трезвейшую голову, но…

Рейли замолчал на некоторое время, ощутив, как мрак тоски вновь поднимается изнутри и подступает к горлу тяжёлым комом. Он не хотел вновь давать слабину и позволять себе такую эмоциональную встряску, какая была недавно.

— Роджер любил вас, — уверенно произнёс Шанкс. — Я видел это.

— Я знаю, — Рейли, не привыкший делиться с окружающими своими мыслями, всё больше и больше сомневался, стоит ли вообще рассказывать мальчишке подробности «отношений» с капитаном. — Конечно любил. Как лучшего друга, близкого соратника, как накама, или как преданного старшего помощника. Не каждый раз наша пьяная содомия доходила до предела. Я никогда не чувствовал себя ближе к нему, чем когда лежал в его объятиях и слушал глупые нетрезвые речи о далёких плаваниях, которые были ещё безумнее, чем обычные. Только я знал о его прошлом, его детстве, его первых выходах в море и первых стычках с бандитами. Только я знал о его страхах и о его боли. Только мне он говорил, что мои волосы может гладить вечно. Его комплименты про глаза и волосы вообще всегда были крайне банальными.

— Это не любовь?

— Не, это юношеская глупость, которой он вообще швырял во всех вокруг. Просто мне довелось оказаться «под рукой» у молодого горячного парня, который месяцами мог не видеть девушки. Я до сих пор не уверен, действительно ли он заинтересован в обоих полах, или это просто его исследовательское любопытство, неудовлетворённость и немного выходящая за рамки дружба со мной. Больше склоняюсь ко второму варианту, если честно, он у нас всегда первооткрыватель и вообще очень дружелюбный, — Рейли засмеялся, отставив в сторону пустую бутылку и вынув из-под пояса флягу. — Однако Роджера всегда было много, но недостаточно для меня. Я жадный, знаешь ли, Шанкс. Наш капитан — прекрасный, великий человек, и его хватило на весь мир, но никак не на меня. Я думал, его вообще ни на кого лично «хватить» не может.

— Но Руж?..

— Ага. Я всё это время был уверен, что таким людям, как мой Роджер, не было дела до глубоких романтических связей или, эм, моногамии. К-как бы, блять не так! Всю жизнь, проведённую рядом с ним, я думал, что знал его лучше всех, что этот человек не создан для «семьи» и серьёзных отношений. Оказывается, он просто не был создан для меня. Я был всего лишь самым лучшим другом, с которым к тому же можно неплохо оторваться ночью и который неплохо отсасывает — уж извини за подробности.

— Угм, — Шанкс кивнул, но всё же смутился. Хотя для своего возраста он повидал в жизни достаточно, да и сам имел своеобразные интимные связи, всё же слышать подобное от учителя было неловко.

— Нда, такое не каждый день тебе рассказываю. Но уж как есть. Во всяком случае, если раньше я мечтал разделить с ним постель, а потом — эшафот, то теперь я ни о чём мечтать не могу.

— Вы всё ещё можете умереть с ним, — с бессильной улыбкой пошутил Шанкс. — Хотя я вас буду отговаривать этого не делать.

— Пока он не позовёт — я с ним на плаху не пойду, — улыбнулся в ответ Рейли. — Но он мне и не позволит. Мы не в тех отношениях больше.

Шанкс молча отвёл взгляд и прильнул ближе к учителю, обняв его. Он не был из тех детей, что часто проявляют нежность — да и какая тут нежность у мелкого пирата! Но в последнюю ночь, после которой их пути разойдутся навсегда, можно было позволить себе проявить всю любовь, которую он испытывал к своему названному отцу.

— Не плачьте, Рейли-сан.

— Я не… Это просто одна скупая слеза, щегол, имей совесть и не указывай своему учителю на такие глупости, иначе по шее огребёшь, будешь знать.

Шанкс, широко улыбаясь и стараясь воплотить в реальность старые тренировки: повлиять своей умиротворённой аурой на беспокойный и отчаянно бьющийся дух Рейли, зарылся к тому под крыло накидки, перед этим сняв и сунув учителю в руку свою соломенную шляпу.

***

Рейли тихо затворил дверь каюты юнг, про себя подумав, что этот жест схож с тем, как отцы укладывают детей спать. Разве что сказку на ночь Шанксу не прочитал — да тому и не надо, храпит во всё горло и ногой во сне дрыгает. Любо-дорого смотреть.

С неспокойно душой и не миновавшей тоской Рейли удалился обратно к корме, решив набраться немного сил и вернуться к выпивающей команде. Можно было последовать примеру Шанкса и отправиться спать, но сон Сильверса больше никогда не будет таким беззаботным, как у этого ребёнка, и до конца жизни останется беспокойным, чутким. Не только тренировка Хаки приучила Рейли к бдительному сну. Когда-то, много лет назад, во сне могло произойти что угодно, ведь ветхая рыбацкая лодка была не надёжна, а Роджер спал без задних ног, и приходилось справляться со штормом, кидавшем лодку во все стороны, самому старпому.  
 _  
А ведь в один из таких штормов юные Рейли и Роджер и «сблизились» впервые. Тогда случилось самое радостное, самое крепкое объятие обезумевших от счастья мореплавателей, выживших в страшной буре. Никогда так близко не подкрадывалась к ним страшная морская смерть, не старуха с косой, а бесформенный жуткий кальмар, что может уволочь на дно, прояви ты хоть каплю нерешительности._

_Мокрые насквозь, еле дышащие после многочасовой борьбы со стихией, недоделанный король пиратов и его верный друг находили в себе силы плясать на скользкой палубе под солнцем, поскальзываясь на вышвырнутых из моря водорослях и морских губках._

_Сущий мальчишка Роджер, пусть и под два с половиной метра ростом, качая в такт собственным диким напевам соломенной шляпой, скакал и смеялся, то и дело водя маленький хоровод с Рейли, а потом вновь вырываясь в свободный танец. Он хватал руки Рейли, жадно грабастал их себе, ощупывал, и вновь вырывался из них, продолжая свои бессмысленные на первый взгляд песенки. Песенки, чей текст поймёт только тот, кто был однажды на волоске от гибели._

_В тот полдень они долго совершали свой ритуальный танец выживших, и закончили только когда выбились из последних сил и стояли, всё с тем же чистым, но будто истеричным смехом глядя друг другу в глаза, прислонившись лбами и держась крепко за руки. Редко Сильверс видел лицо друга столь близко, ведь этой каланче пришлось согнуться пополам, чтобы дотянуться вниз до своего старпома._

_— Ты спас меня, Рейли! — шептал Роджер, хихикая и тяжело дыша, даже сбивчиво откашливаясь от ощущаемой в лёгких воды. — Ты… Ты первый, кто… За меня никто никогда не… Спасибо, спасибо!_

_— Нашёл за что благодарить, идиот, — Рейли изо всех сил пытался казаться ворчливым, но улыбка и нервный смех одолевали его. — Ещё раз услышу слово «Спасибо» от своего капитана, и тотчас вышвырну за борт._

_— Я научусь выражать благодарность иначе, — Гол Ди крепко поцеловал Рейли в лоб, не прекращая посмеиваться. — Ты никогда не пожалеешь, что стал моим старшим помощником. Мы покорим весь мир, я и ты!_

_— А что будем делать после этого?_

_— Э, какой ты дальновидный. Ну, ясно дело — плавать по морям, делать всё что захотим._

_— Это мы и сейчас можем делать! — Рейли захохотал, сам не понимая, от чего, но так громко, что чайки, облепившие мачту, бросились врассыпную._

_— Тогда чего мы ждём?! — в недоумении воскликнул Роджер, ещё раз крепко поцеловал Рэйли, в висок, и метнулся к тесной каюте рыболовной лодки. — Рэйли, прекрати ржать и помоги мне высушить карты! Ах вы черти собачьи, промокли насквозь! Да ты только посмотри! Рейли? Рейли, завязывай угорать, у нас рыба в чертежном столе! Да ты что, кукухой поехал?!_

Тёмный Король стоял и с ужасом наблюдал, как на горизонте пробиваются тусклые серые лучи рассвета. Последняя ночь на Оро Джексоне — во всяком случае, в полном составе — миновала. Последняя пьянка прошла, криков гуляющих почти не слышно, а по карте остров, на берег которого этим утром выйдет прекрасная веснушчатая девушка, всё ближе и ближе. Чудесная Руж, в кого бы Рейли так же запросто влюбился, не имей он уже до отказа заполненного сердца, наверняка уже проснулась, а может и вовсе не спала всю ночь. Она, чистосердечная, жизнерадостная и сильная духом, будет идеальной матерью будущему королю пиратов, и не менее прекрасной спутницей умирающему Роджеру.

Она будет той, кто проведёт с ним последние его дни.  
Она будет той, кто разделит его радость и скорбь, той, с кем он станцует: не безумной пляской, но чувственным вальсом.  
Она будет той, кто в эти вечера будет держать его косматую голову у себя на коленях, ласково гладить и рассказывать морские легенды, кто выслушает его переживания и примет его боль.

Этого ли мало, чтобы быть спокойным за счастье Роджера?

_— Знаешь, Рейли, я думаю, мы не станем стариками._

_— Чего?_

_— Ну ты тогда сказал, что я «не достаточно уважительно» наорал на того деда из Логтауна, помнишь?_

_— И?_

_— И сказал, что мы тоже будем однажды его возраста и его опыта, и что нас тоже должны будут уважать, и все такое._

_— Ну?_

_— Да что "ну"-то? Не будем мы стариками. Пираты не должны жить долго. Опыта у нас будет с лихвой больше, чем у этого деда. А времени — меньше._

_— С чего ты взял?_

_— Не знаю, но я в этом уверен. Я точно умру до седых волос._

_— Вы только посмотрите на него, какой романтик, умереть молодым собирается, — протянул Рейли, лениво потягиваясь во всю длину, лёжа на палубе рядом с Роджером. — Бана-а-альщина._

_— Да тебе всё банальщина! — обиженно воскликнул Роджер. — Ну какой из тебя старик, взгляни на себя! Ты уже ворчишь как дед! Прикинь, какой ты в старости зануда будешь! Ну уж нет, мир не должен видеть старого зануду Рейли-саму. Увольте._

_— Умирай, сколько душе угодно, — хмыкнул Рейли. — Но только пока я не смотрю. А если замечу, что ты умирать собрался — не позволю._

_— А если это будет приказ капитана, то есть мой? Или если меня схватят и поведут на эшафот, м?_

_— Придётся идти с тобой, — пожал плечами Рейли. — Это будет моя расплата, что стал водиться с таким дурнем._

_— Ну ты уж пойди. Одному будет слишком много чести._

_— Либо казнят только меня, а ты чудом спасёшься. И до конца своих дней будешь помнить своего дорогого Рейли. Ну это для тебя я буду дорогим Рейли. Для остальных я буду Тёмным Королём Рейли._

_— Тёмным королём? — Роджер прыснул от смеха. — И меня ты называешь банальным!_

_— Ой, да кто бы говорил, Король Пиратов! — Рейли швырнул в капитана клочком черновой карты. — Будешь старым и страшным пиратом, и все будут смеяться, мол, смотрите, это «Король Пиратов», ха-ха._

_— «Ха-ха, И его мёртвый старпом Тёмный Король, вот идиоты!»_

_— И будут на нас пальцами показывать. То есть на тебя и на мой дух._

_— И мы войдём в века под этими именами._

_— Ужасный старик Роджер и его красивый молодой, но мёртвый старпом._

_— Не ты ли говорил, что стариков надо уважать? — лукаво взглянул капитан._

_— Ну не таких ведь, как ты._

_— Как это? Ты знаешь, какая у меня борода будет? Меня зауважают все от этого конца Гранд-Лайна до того, а может и за пределами карты. Роджер Король Пиратов Чёрная Борода._

_— Я думал, хуже быть уже не могло, после короля-то пиратов. Но теперь это будет старый, уродливый, заросший бородой король пиратов._

_— А как же иначе мне придётся подчёркивать красоту моего молодого умершего старпома? — Роджер сделал вид, что глубоко удивился. — Ты выигрышно будешь смотреться на моём фоне!_

_— Я на любом фоне выигрышно смотрюсь._

_— Особенно на фоне этой палубы, — Роджер навис над лежащим на спине Рейли, заслонив ему послеполуденное солнце своей дурацкой улыбкой. — И когда не щуришься от солнца._

_— Теперь придётся щуриться от твоего наглого хлебала, которое мне загородило небо, — проворчал Рейли, любуясь капитаном._

_— Ослеплён моей красотой?_

_— Ты вначале сбрей свой ужас, что претендует на звание чёрной бороды, а потом уже решим, какую оценку дать твоей красоте._

_— Не всем же везёт растить такое козлиное недоразумение на подбородке, как у тебя! — Роджер улыбнулся ещё шире, мановением руки сорвал с себя соломенную шляпу и накрыл ей лицо Рейли. — Будет тебе валяться, скоро причаливаем._

_Тот вдохнул еле уловимый запах соломы, морской соли и волос Роджера. Во всяком случае, эти запахи ему почудились, и он, отстранив шляпу от лица, мягко улыбнулся, глядя на капитана, высматривающего вдали очертания острова._

Рейли смеялся, выпивая из фляги, от того, что скучал по чувству беспомощности. Как давно он не ощущал истинного страха перед опасностью, ужаса от толпы преследующих дозорных, или от спины морского короля, грозящего перевернуть лодчонку. Сейчас беспомощность облеклась в кошмар одиночества, покинутости. Но должен же Тёмный король хоть иногда испытывать страх, верно?

_С высоты каменного моста, на который взгромоздился Рейли, чтобы попрактиковать лишние полчаса ежедневную медитацию, было слышно, как внизу у реки возня становится всё громче и громче. Сердито подняв веки, медленно выходя из медитационного транса, Сильверс взглянул вниз. Соломенная шляпа украшала голову не его капитана, а какого-то непонятного зверя, напоминавшего мангуста-переростка. Плескавшийся рядом с животным Роджер то и дело окатывал того водой, и мангуст фырчал, рокотал и отряхивался._

_Из-за далёкого леса чернели облака, а воздух перед грозой становился всё душней, и насекомые попрятались по кустам. Идеальную тишину нарушали плескания под мостом и урчание мангуста, к тому же Роджер время от времени подначивал зверя и дразнил, а порой чесал его промокшую шерсть и опрокидывал в реку с головой, утопая сам. Тогда животное громко мурлыкало и попискивало, пробегая кругами по мели реки._

_Рейли не сразу заметил, что помимо мангуста и Роджера под мостом был ещё кто-то, однако его присутствие, совсем нескрываемое и столь же беззаботно радостное, ощущалось явственно и чисто. Сильверс чуть не опрокинулся вниз, пытаясь разглядеть, кто же под высоким мостом помогает капитану мучить животное._

_Какой-то мальчишка, возрастом не старше и не младше Роджера, хватал с мангуста соломенную шляпу и нахлобучивал на себя, а потом защищался от шутливо покусывающего животного, что намеревалось вернуть любимую шляпу. Роджер окрикивал их, требуя осторожного обращения с драгоценной короной, но только подначивал их борьбу._

_«Вот идиоты, порвут же солому!» — Рейли потёр переносицу._

_— Эй, Рейлюха! Проснулся! — завопил из-под моста Гол Ди и замахал тому рукой. — Спускайся, мы тут купаемся!_

_— Рубашку сними, придурок, а потом купайся, — лёгким прыжком Сильверс преодолел расстояние в метров десять высотой между ним и капитаном. От его приземления — приводнения — во все стороны полетели брызги, а мангуст шуганулся от неожиданности. — Кто в рубашке в воду лезет?_

_— Ты! — пожал плечами Роджер, а затем идиотски улыбнулся. — У меня штанов-то нетути, чё мне, голым чё ль купаться?_

_— А куда ты их дел уже? — Рейли заметил, что капитан действительно стоял в одной длинной рубашке, еле закрывающей неприличные места. — Ты как умудрился?.._

_— Мы с Маней — Мангустом — делали гнездо для малиновок, — гордо приосанился Роджер. — И нам помог мой новый друг, Моня!_

_— Моня, Маня…_

_— Моня это я! — разъяснил «новый друг», тот самый парень, сидящий на загривке мангуста. — А это моя Маня. Мы с ней знакомы всего пару часов, а уже так подружились! — растрёпанный, счастливый и дурацки посмеивающийся, Моня был донельзя похож на Роджера. Вот уж два сапога пара._

_«Только очередного придурка не хватало. Этот хоть в штанах, — беспомощно подумал Рейли и вежливо кивнул в ответ Моне. — Такое же горе луковое, видимо.»_

_— Вы откуда ручного мангуста-то взяли? — уточнил Сильверс._

_— Э-э… — протянул Моня, почёсывая в затылке. — Из города. Он грыз прутья клетки, и мы решили помочь ему выбраться._

_— Из зоопарка вытащили?.. — Рейли ничуть не удивился, но всё же взгляд метнул на Роджера такой, что капитан был уверен — вечером ему прилетит по башке за всё хорошее._

_— Да, — похвастался Гол Ди и дал пять своему криминальному напарнику Моне. — Рейлюх, ты долго спал, и мы решили тебя не будить, а пока поразвлекаться с мангустом._

_— А для чего вы меня-то ждали? Я говорил, что уйду в медитацию, — раздражённо спросил Рейли, почёсывая зверя за ухом._

_— Я хотел, чтобы вся команда была в сборе, когда я произнесу торжественную речь! — пояснил Роджер, с такой интонацией, будто это было очевиднейшей вещью._

_— «Вся команда»?.. — Рейли не хотел верить, что капитан решил взять этого не внушающего доверия Моню к себе на борт._

_— Ты и я. Но чтобы пригласить к нам его! — Роджер указал на Моню и повернулся к нему. — Моня! Теперь торжественно приглашаю тебя, от своего лица, как капитана, и от лица своего старшего помощника Сильверса Рейли, вступить к нам в команду и быть нашим накама!_

_— Ты капитан корабля? — восхитился потенциальный накама. — Ты торговец-путешественник?_

_«Боже, нет, — промелькнуло в мыслях Рейли, — только не это, только не это. Этот парень явно умственно отсталый, ведёт себя как сущий ребёнок, когда на вид дашь не меньше двадцати! Не хватало нам таких накама…»_

_— Нет, ты чего, — махнул рукой Роджер. — Мы пи…_

_— Монки! — пронзительно раздалось откуда-то с моста, и сверху показалось разъярённое лицо незнакомой девушки, которая в мгновение ока сиганула вниз, не менее изящно и искусно, чем Рейли минуту назад. Высокая, ростом не ниже Рейли, но безусловно ниже каланчи Роджера, девушка одёрнула плащ и грозно сверкнула глазами. — С кем ты тут околачиваешься? Я тебя второй час в городе ищу, бестолочь._

_— Цуру-чан! — воскликнул Монки, только вальяжнее растянувшись на широкой спине гигантского мангуста. — Я же говорил, что иду на разведку, но не обязательно в город._

_— Где, чёрт возьми, твой галстук? — возмутилась Цуру, не переставая пристально следить за незнакомцами. — Где головной убор? Что это на тебе?_

_— Это шляпа Роджера, — Монки указал на капитана, беспечно покачивая ногами._

_— Моя, — согласился тот, протянув руку девушке. — Будем знакомы, Цуру-чан?_

_Она подозрительно подняла бровь, ничего не сказав, и осторожно протянула руку Голу Ди. Коснувшись его ладони, она внезапно отстранилась и напряглась ещё больше._

_— Чего ты? — удивился капитан. — Я Гол Ди Роджер, это мой старший помощник Сильверс Рейли. Тебе не следует нас опасаться, мы…_

_— Вы?.._

_— Мы хотели пригласить твоего друга, Монки, к нам, — беззаботно ответил Роджер. — Стать нашим накама, в пиратской команде!_

_Рейли сам не заметил, как успел стремительно рвануть к себе капитана и потащить за собой, железной хваткой держа того за локоть, не сразу понявшего, в чём дело. Цуру, крайне посредственно владеющая клинком, промахнулась, однако, лишь в полуметре от Роджера._

_— Гарп, твою ж налево! — слышалось за спинами убегающих пиратов. Рейли не хотел начинать бой безоружным — и тогда же поклялся, что больше никогда не расстанется с мечом. Роджер, наоборот, с радостью бы кинулся в битву и с голыми руками, но ему вовремя прилетело по затылку старпома._

_— Это дозорные, придурок! — Рейли подпрыгнул, чтобы отвесить ещё один подзатыльник капитану. — У них форма новая, я этот плащ и не признал. Но ты-то, блин, смотри, с кем знакомишься, идиота кусок!_

_— Ч-чёрт, у Мони моя шляпа, — Роджер на бегу резко затормозил, подняв под босыми ногами дорожную пыль, и ринулся обратно навстречу дозорной._

_Рейли беглым взглядом оценил положение и понял, что Монки был в том же замешательстве, что и Роджер в первые мгновения. Только секунды спустя он стал шарить в траве в поисках меча. Не иначе как новобранец, таких тормозов не в каждом отряде встретишь. А ведь сам хорош, Рейли! Не заметил явно не штатскую форму Цуру!_

_Сильверс выхватил из ножен, что сам оставил в траве у дороги, меч, и бегом направился к реке. Дозорная стремительным прыжком преградила ему путь, и её удар полоснул практически перед самым лицом Рейли. Слава богу, тоже не иначе как новенькая и неопытная, и её атака даже если бы пришлась на лицо, всё равно оставила бы неглубокую рану. Было ощущение, будто девушка сыпала ударами не просто неумело, а боясь собственных выпадов._

_Рейли не сразу понял, что Цуру было страшно рубануть по противнику изо всей силы, и только после нескольких секунд их спонтанного поединка он убедился, что убить она не способна. Это было обыкновенной слабостью для новобранцев Дозора — страх лишить жизни человека, пусть даже бандита. Что уж говорить, Роджер впервые совершил убийство буквально недавно, и Рейли знал, как поначалу это сложно осознавать._

_И девчонке он смерти также не желал._

_— Рейли, забей на неё, валим! — прокричал чересчур весёлый Роджер, промчавшийся мимо, в шляпе и с рюкзаком через плечо. — Ну, не стой столбом, бежим!_

_— Уж чья бы корова… — пробормотал Рейли и, отразив атаку Цуру, отбросил её дай бог на метр и рванул вслед за капитаном._

Рейли видел, как вдалеке виднелся остров Руж, и, чуть щурясь, силился различить огни деревни. С такого расстояния, да ещё и менее зоркими, нежели раньше, глазами, ничего разглядеть было невозможно. Может, будь сейчас Рейли спокойнее на душе, он мог бы Волей дотянуться до берега и распознать, ждёт ли девушка своего возлюблённого, стоя по колено в морской воде. Но пытать свои истощённые силы Сильверс не имел никакого желания. Ничто не выматывало больше, чем идиотская рефлексия.

_— Да тихо, тихо, харэ ржать, дай дочитать, — давился смехом Рейли, перелистывая страницу романа. — «Я… Я…» Т-твою мать, Роджер, заткнись и слушай! Он почти признался ей! «Я никогда не видел столь удивительного человека, как ты, Анна… Тысяча лет минула как мгновение, ведь она стоила того, чтобы ждать встречи с тобой…!» Давай, блен, твоя очередь. Долго он ждать будет?_

_— Окей, окей, ща, — Гол Ди постарался убрать улыбку с лица и начать реплику нужным серьёзным голосом. — Кхм. «Но… Но Димон…»_

_— Его не так зовут, читай что написано!_

_— Так смешнее!_

_— Читай!_

_— Да, да… «Но… Но Деймон… Разве у тебя не было ни одной человеческой девушки до меня?»_

_— «Были, но что мне до них… Ты — та, кому я буду служить до гроба…» Её ж, сука, гроба! Не его! Он бессмертный, блять! — засмеялся Рейли. — В чём смысл-то тогда?! Вот это благородство, провести с ней пару десятков лет, из отведённых ему нескольких тысяч!_

_— Рейли, не будь таким снобом, он может благоверно ухаживать за её могилкой, это ли не верность?_

_— Да он даже ребёнка сбагрит её подружке, какая там могилка!_

_— В смысле, ребёнка… Ты чё, в конец книги опять заглядывал?! — возмутился Роджер. — Я-то думал ты человек, а ты…_

_— Тш-ш-ш! Я на обложку посмотрел, это же очевидно, не злись! Посмотри, — смеясь, Сильверс продемонстрировал обложку книги, пока капитан закуривал от горящей рядом с кушеткой свечи. — Ну ты глянь. Её сжигают на костре, как ведьму, наверное, за то что с этим вампиром-оборотнем шлялась. А в толпе стоит её подружка и держит на руках ребёнка, видишь? Эй, не курить в помещении, задымишь нам всю каюту._

_— Может, это ребёнок подружки._

_— С бусами, как в шкатулке у мамки? Я тебя умоляю!_

_— Умоляй сколько угодно, но я не верю, чтобы Деймон кинул собственного ребёнка на произвол судьбы. Может, его тоже убили._

_— Он вампир и умеет регенерировать!_

_— Тогда, может, мамка сама распорядилась, чтобы ребёнка ему не отдавали. Пусть, мол, живёт нормальной жизнью, а не с вампиром-оборотнем._

_— Но ребёнок же сам только наполовину человек._

_— Пусть всё равно живёт, как нормальный человеческий мальчик, — Роджер вернулся к чтению, пролистав к нужной странице. — ОЙ, ой, у нас тут замес-то какой на следующих строчках!_

_— Какой?_

_— «Деймон, я не уверена, стоит ли нам быть вместе… Я столь молода, и боюсь связывать себя любовными узами с тобой», — Роджер, кривляясь, пищал тонким девичьим голоском. — «Ведь однажды поцеловав тебя, я не смогу остановиться, и тогда…»_

_— «Ты не обязана мне ничем, дорогая», — Рейли изображал низкий мужественный голос, что было не так уж сложно. Нелегко было только сдерживаться от улыбки и сохранять томные интонации. — Эй-эй, пепел тут на пол не стряхивай, совесть имей. «Я всё равно буду рядом, какие бы невзгоды тебе ни грозили, и если ты не отдашься в мои руки, упрёков ты от меня не услышишь. Тебя ведёт колдовская тропа, и до самого конца, я…»_

_— «Ах, не надо лишних слов…»_

_Рейли ощутил, как дыхание Роджера, всё это время выпускавшее горячие клубы дыма где-то сверху-справа, вдруг оказалось непростительно близко, заполнив лёгкие Сильверса никотином и жаром. Широко распахнутыми глазами он уловил прямо перед собой смеющийся взгляд Роджера, настойчиво целующего его губы. Рейли не успел как-то отреагировать на слишком неожиданную и ошеломившую близость, как юноша уже отстранился от него, глупо хихикая и затягиваясь снова. Затем он пихнул в руку старшего помощника недокуренную сигарету._

_— На. Там по тексту дальше поцелуй, а мне лень эту муть дочитывать, — хлопнув Сильверса по коленке, он поднялся с кушетки и неторопливо направился к ведущей на палубу двери. — Ты в помещении-то не кури, совесть имей._

Рейли почувствовал его присутствие в паре метров от себя и глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя мрачные мысли и расслабляясь. Присутствие было таким умиротворяющим, долгожданным и мучительно отдалённым: пара метров это слишком далеко.

— Значит, морских королей гоняешь? — хрипло послышалось справа-сверху.

— Не, рыбок убиваю, — небрежно ответил Рейли, чувствуя, как любимая рука обжигает плечо. — Команда выдохлась уже?

— Можно и так сказать, — Роджер потёр плечо друга ладонью, пальцами поднимаясь выше, к шее. — Ты их сам вырубил минут пять назад, умник.

— Неловко вышло, — ухмыльнулся Сильверс, и по его спине пробежала дрожь, когда рука капитана стала почёсывать его волосы на затылке. — Сейчас тебя ко всем чертям вырублю следом за ними.

— Ну попробуй, — самодовольный оскал Короля Пиратов сверкнул рядом с шеей Рейли.

— Имей ко мне хоть какое-то уважение, Роджер, — мрачно ответил тот и отрывочно вздохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как кожа шеи заныла под грубыми поцелуями. — Не заставляй меня тянуться к ножнам.

— А ты имей понимание, Рейли, — другая рука предупреждающе опустилась на ножны Тёмного Короля, затем перейдя на его бедро. — Последняя ночь на Оро Джексоне, а ты капитана и поцелуем не уделил. Ну же, не плачь.

— Я не плачу, кусок ты дерьма.


End file.
